


Dancing the Night Away

by Spectator142



Series: SinJu One-Shot Pack [6]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 12:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3897097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectator142/pseuds/Spectator142
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Take my hand and I'll show you a night you'll never forget."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing the Night Away

**Author's Note:**

> Last one-shot of the day. I'm still not finding inspiration for Shattered Memories! Gah! Why?! /(Ò_Ó/)

Sinbad sat at his seat with a filled glass to his side. Sake. Sinbad had asked for sake to be put in the cup. Now all Sinbad could smell was the alcohol. He was meaning to drink some, just get a bit rowdy and have some fun. But that isn't exactly what had happened. 

Sinbad had walked into the crowd earlier, searching for a specific dance partner. As Sinbad kept searching, he finally found the magi sitting alone. Sinbad walked towards the magi, expecting him to sneer at his arrival. But the magi was actuality surprised by the king's presence and almost jumped. 

"Hello Judal. Are you enjoying the banquet?" 

Judal stared at Sinbad with wide eyes before turning around and sitting down once more. 

"Why should I tell you?" 

"Because I want to know how I can make it more enjoyable. Though, I think I already have an idea in mind." 

Judal cocked his head to the side and then turned around with a smirk on his face. "What idea?" 

Sinbad returned Judal's smirk and grabbed Judal's face as he kissed the magi on the lips. He nipped at the magi's lower lip and smiled as he heard Judal moan. The magi placed his hands on Sinbad's chest and pushed him off. 

"Better?" "Much." 

Judal twirled around "I think tonight is becoming more memorable by the second." 

Sinbad smiled and held his hand out to the magi. "Take my hand and I'll show you a night you'll never forget." 

Judal stopped and accepted the hand held out to him. And in just a matter of minutes, the two were spinning around under the starry night sky. 

Sinbad's attention came back to the present as he looked at the magi at his side. 

"I told you I would make this night unforgettable." "Yes, yes you did." 

Judal tilted his head to the side and placed it on Sinbad's shoulder as he closed his eyes. "And you were right. Tonight will be unforgettable." 

"And I'll make sure it stays that way."


End file.
